Secrets In Los Angeles
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Skyler Christine Shield and Zahara Daphne Selena get zapped to Las Angeles, they don't know what to do! But! When they meet Paige and she introduces them to Scorpion, things just might work out! Skyler is a 14 year old goth girl and Zahera is her best friend who is nuts! Deleted the notes, chapter 4 is up! Slightly directed away from the series and will have some TV episodes.
1. Meeting Team Scorpion! EDITED

**My name is Walter O'Brien. I have the fourth-highest IQ ever recorded: 197. Einstein's was 140. When I was 11, the FBI arrested for me for hacking NASA to get their blueprints for my bedroom wall. Now I run a team of geniuses, tackling worldwide threats only we can solve. Toby's our behaviorist. Sylvester's a human calculator. Happy, a mechanical prodigy. Skyler is a self-defending executer. Zahara is skilled in tormenting her enemies. Agent Cabe Gallo is our government handler. And Paige? Well, Paige isn't like us; she's normal. She translates the world for us, while we help her understand her genius son. Together, we are Scorpion.**

 **I own Skyler Christine Shield who is voiced by Alexa Vega and Zahara Daphne Selena who is voiced by Alisha Newton.**

 **Skyler Christine Shield- She dresses in black clothes, black gloves, black boots, black socks you get the idea! Her favorite movie is Repo! The genetic opera, her best friend is Zahara Daphne Selena. She's dangerous. Scary. And whatever you do, do** **not** **call her your gothic princess! She** _ **will**_ **murder you and get away with it if you do…** **She is also** _ **very**_ **protective of Zahara and will do** _ **anything**_ **to save her life.**

 **Zahara Daphne Selena- She's perky, excited about anything and loves Disney movies. Her mother died when she was born, leaving her father to raise her on his own. When her father disappeared, she had to live with Skyler Christine Shield by "State law" ever since then, the teenagers were instant friends, even though their complete opposites. She hates talking about her mother and she loves her stuffed cat, Mister Purple. She is very close with Skyler and she's different from her classmates.**

 **/Zahara's Prolog/**

OK. This has been my life for the past two hours; the government found my dad and he said that I was a mistake and I should've never been born, I ran away to Skyler's secret hideout where she met me and told me that my dad was a dick and I deserved better. Then the hideout started to collapse and now Skyler and I are in the middle of Los Angeles without a clue what we're supposed to do.

"Ara, how the hell did we get to Virginia?!" Skyler asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know, but I'm seven months older, so you should listen and we should find someone that doesn't scare the shit out of you and attempt to rape a 14 year old girl." I told her and she growled.

"If that guy stepped one step closer to you, I'd kick him so hard that he couldn't have kids." She said and I laughed. She can be so serious and grouchy and sarcastic at the same time.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I called out to see a women in her mid-20'd to early 30's, blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked as she looked at us.

"We hate to bother you, but we're lost…. We're from Georgia, but we got sent here somehow and we have no idea how to get home." I told her and she thought for a moment.

"Come with me. I know some people who can help you guys." She told us and Skyler groaned.

"But I'm not a people person."

"You'll like Happy then." She said and I laughed as we walked down a few streets into a small building.

"Hey, guys! I brought teenagers!" She yelled out and eight eyes were on us.

"Paige! You brought strangers here?" A black haired girl asked her.

"They had nowhere else to go and they were alone. I felt like I had to help them." The women, now known as Paige told her.

"Hiiiiii! I'm Zahara. And this is Skyler." I told them and they looked at me.

"So… Who the hell are you guys?" Skyler aske and I elbowed her.

"Sorry guys. My name is Walter O'Brien, I have the 4th highest IQ ever recorded: 197. This is Toby, our behaviorist, Happy is a mechanical prodigy. Sylvester is a human calculator. And you know Paige, she isn't like us. She's normal. She translates the world for us while we help her understand her genies son. Together, we are Scorpion. So what about you two?" Walter asked us after he introduced them to Skyler and I.

"Hi. My name is Skyler. I'm 15. I'm Goth, as you may have noticed. I'm in advanced pretty much everything, I'm a singer and good at hurting people. I'm not a people person, I have trust issues… I don't wish to speak about my past until I'm ready. So respect that!" Sky told them and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I like her. And that's saying something." Happy stated and I chuckled.

"Hiiiiii! I'm Zahara. I'm perky, sparkly, love the color purple and I named a town for Skyler—"

"Please don't say it—"

"Skyler-town!"

"And you said it…"

"I love watching movies, especially transformers and I love most people." I told them and I did a little dance.

"Is she for real?" Toby asked Skyler and she laughed, which is rare for her.

"Yeah…. My whole life… I love it." She said and I smiled.

"OK, so where can we go? It's pretty late." I asked and Walter, Paige and Happy exchanged glances.

" _ **NO!"**_ Happy growled and Walter gave her a strict glace and she groaned.

"Happy, Skyler will stay at your house until we find a more _permanent_ solution and Paige, Zahara will do the same with you." Walter told us and I smiled at Paige.

"Cool!" I yelled and ran to Paige. This is gonna be fun!

 **Edited chapter**


	2. Happy & Skyler Relate, Zahera's Strange!

**I own Skyler Christine Shield who is voiced by Alexa Vega and Zahara Daphne Selena who is voiced by Alisha Newton.** _ **I keep most of my characters OCC, mostly Happy; but she's still dark and mysterious. And this is my own version, not the real show; I might have episodes from the real show, but it's my own way…. I didn't enjoy the reviews from guest(s) this is MY story. If you want your own story, make your own account and make one**_ **, db, I** _ **appreciate**_ **the constructive criticism, I fixed the title and place that they were in, My dad told me that Einstein's IQ was 140, so I went with that, but I fixed that as well, I didn't know how Walter would introduce his team; so I just did it along with the theme. Thanks db for reviewing,**

 **Skyler Christine Shield- She dresses in black clothes, black gloves, black boots, black socks you get the idea! Her favorite movie is Repo! The genetic opera, her best friend is Zahara Daphne Selena. She's dangerous. Scary. And whatever you do, do** **not** **call her your gothic princess! She** _ **will**_ **murder you and get away with it if you do…** **This is what she looks like, but she's 14.** **.**

 **Zahara Daphne Selena- She's perky, excited about anything and loves Disney movies. Her mother died when she was born, leaving her father to raise her on his own. When her father went missing, she had to live with Skyler Christine Shield by "State law" ever since then, the girls were instant friends, even though their complete opposites. She hates talking about her mother and she loves her stuffed cat, Mister Blackie. This is what she** **looks like she's 14;** **. /70637dae024711e205760b0399569580/tumblr_napiwvB9bp1sthdzbo1_**

 **/Skyler's Prolog/**

"So… This is your house?" I asked Happy once we arrived at her home.

"It's what I can afford with the paycheck that I get." She told me and I smiled.

"It is amazing! Way better than my home!" I exclaimed, not thinking before I said it.

"What do you mean, Skyler?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Like I said before; I do not wish to unravel my past. I lock it inside, keep it bottled up and if I do unravel, it will be from anger. Zahara only knows because she has known me for 9 years, since we were 5. She knows everything. I just met you, I feel that we are alike, but I do not wish to tell you… Yet. One day, I will tell you… Just give me some time." I told her and she sighed.

"You keep your feeling inside…. So do I. You take it out on anger…. So do I. You want your past to be kept a secret…. So do I. We are alike. I can feel it… I know it. Believe me." She told me and I smiled.

"You are a genies. I am not; I am just smart. I have never had an IQ test, so I am not sure how smart that I actually am." I told her and she looked at me.

"You're a foster kid?" She asked me and I was shocked at her.

"How did you know?" I asked her, wondering how she could've known that.

"Your suspicious about your past, you dress in black and you have anger issues. I was like you when I was your age." She told me and I sighed.

"You were like me? I'm like you? I think that it's time you knew. Why am I rhyming? I do not know…. My name is Shield; like Captain America…. First name, Skyler… My mother died during childbirth, my dad left. I live in a foster home.-"

"I don't give a crap about my dad-"

"Forced to bottle up-"

"Didn't care what you said-"

"All you wanted was to be-"

" _Free from the foster homes."_

"… Maybe we're more alike than we realize." Happy told me and I smiled. "Tell me about you. What's your favorite book, food, movie, and car?" She asked me and I smiled.

"The lovely bones, Acapulco, Repo! The genetic opera and Knockout." I told her and a flash and she smiled.

"Horror fan, huh? OK, tell you what? While I cook dinner, you can choose a movie." She told me as she handed me a big case of horror movies to watch. I thought for a moment.

"Happy?" I asked her and she turned around to look at me. "You're alright." I told her and she smiled and went to cook dinner. I decided on Repo! The genetic opera. Duh! I sang to all the songs, I danced to seventeen and laughed when Rotti died. After that, Happy showed me her guest room and I feel asleep. This has been one hell of a day.

 **/Happy's Prolog/**

Skyler was a lot like me, really. Dresses in black, mysterious personality and she's a foster kid. I know that there is more to what she told me….. She's a foster kid who is keeping secrets. Oh. My. God. She's me. And if she's _anything_ like _my_ foster parents, I have to do something. And I knew _exactly_ what.

"Hello… Uh, can I speak to the leader of the foster care team member about adopting a teenager at 23 as a single parent?" I asked the women who greeted me. The child suffers. She is going to be _my_ daughter.

 **/Zahara's Prolog/**

"Mom!" A little boy yelled, which I suspected was Ralph, Paige's son.

"Hey kiddo! How was school today?" She asked as she picked him up.

"Good! Who's she?" He asked as he pointed at me.

"Hi. I'm Zahara. What's your name?" I asked him. I already knew his name, but I didn't want him to get startled by me knowing his name.

"My name is Ralph. It's nice to meet you, Zahara." He said as he held out a hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Your mother tells me that you're a genius... I look forward to see more of it." I told him and he smiled.

"Do you like action movies?" He asked me and I twirled.

"I **LOVE** action movies!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Mom, can watch Age of Ultron?" He asked and I screamed like an insane fangirl. They looked at me for a while…

"I'm insane, I'm not sane on any level." I told them and Paige laughed.

"Yeah, sure. I'll cook dinner and you guys can watch the movie." She told us and we ran to Ralph's room.

After we ate dinner and finished age of Ultron, it was only 7:30 pm and we were bored.

"Do you sing?" Ralph asked, but I hardly heard him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you sing? You look like a singer." He told me and I stood up.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't sing _without_ Skyler." I told him and his eyes lit up.

"Can you sing with Skyler tomorrow?" He asked me and I smiled.

"You just don't give up, do ya?" I asked him and he gave a bold smile.

"Very well, kid. I'll sing for ya tomorrow. Thank god it's Saturday." I told him and he laughed.

"OK, guys. Off to bed." Paige told us and we obliged. Luckily Paige had a guest room. I'm glad that I'm here, but….. I don't know what the future will hold. And if Skyler's past will meet the future?


	3. Christmas Songs And AMAZING News!

**I own Skyler Christine Shield who is voiced by Alexa Vega and Zahara Daphne Selena who is voiced by Alisha Newton. I keep most of my characters OCC, mostly Happy; but she's still dark and mysterious. And this is my own version, not the real show; I might have episodes from the real show, but it's my own way.**

 **Skyler Christine Shield- She dresses in black clothes, black gloves, black boots, black socks you get the idea! Her favorite movie is Repo! The genetic opera, her best friend is Zahara Daphne Selena. She's dangerous. Scary. And whatever you do, do not call her your gothic princess! She will murder you and get away with it if you do…**

 **Zahara Daphne Selena- She's perky, excited about anything and loves Disney movies. Her mother died when she was born, leaving her father to raise her on his own. When her father went missing, she had to live with Skyler Christine Shield by "State law" ever since then, the girls were instant friends, even though their complete opposites. She hates talking about her mother and she loves her stuffed cat, Mister Blackie.**

 **Sorry for delaying the story, the time now is around Christmas time and Skyler and Zahara kept putting off the singing and only if everybody {Besides Walter, who would NOT sing} else sang with them.**

 **/Zahara's P.O.V/**

"Please?" Ralph asked me once we entered the base.

"You didn't forget." I stated and he smiled.

"Sky! Put on _our_ Christmas song!" I yelled and she did as she was told.

 **Skyler: Whenever I hear a Christmas song I wanna get up and sing!**

 **Zahara: When there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring!**

 **Skyler: Wherever there's angels up above.**

 **Zahara: Wherever there's Christmas trees!**

 **Both: There's gonna be peace and hope and love and wonderful memories! There'll be laughter there'll be song! We'll go caroling all night long!**

 **Sylvester: Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see?**

 **{Spoken} Happy: Why can't you stop singing so you can face the fact that Santa Claus isn't real?**

 **Ralph, Skyler and Zahara: You don't believe in Christmas?!**

 **{Spoken} Happy: Don't you know that foster home Christmas was hell?**

 **Zahara: It's better to give than to receive!**

 **Toby and Paige: Blessings for you and me.**

 **Skyler: Staying up late on Christmas Eve?**

 **Happy: Will there be presents for me?**

 **Skyler: No! You're not listening, Happy.**

 **Toby, Paige, Ralph, Skyler, Zahara and Sylvester: There'll be laughter there'll be song. We'll go caroling all night long!**

 **Sylvester: Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see?**

 **Toby, Paige, Ralph, Skyler, Zahara and Sylvester: I do believe in Christmas. I believe in love.**

 **Ralph and Zahara: As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above!**

 **Paige and Toby: We do believe in harmony.**

 **Skyler and Sylvester: In family.**

 **Toby, Paige, Ralph, Skyler, Zahara and Sylvester: And good cheer! Throughout the year!**

 **Ralph: Whenever there's hope in the air.**

 **Paige and Zahara: Whenever we light the tree!**

 **Toby and Skyler: Whenever there's love in our prayers, that's Christmas time for me!**

 **Zahara: Whenever I hear a Christmas song I wanna get up and sing! Whenever there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring!**

 **Toby, Paige, Ralph, Skyler, Zahara and Sylvester: There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long! Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see? For you and me. I do believe in Christmas! I believe in love! As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above! We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer!**

 **Skyler: Throughout the year.**

 **Zahara: (Throughout the year)**

 **Toby, Paige, Ralph, Skyler, Zahara and Sylvester: I do believe in Christmas! I believe in love! As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above! We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer! (Good cheer) We do believe in Christmas! Throughout the year!**

"It's not going to work. I have no good Christmas memories. That's it. OK?" Happy asked us and left.

"She's right, you know. Happy grew up in a foster home and once her foster family sent her back a week early so they didn't have to buy her a Christmas present." Paige told Skyler and I and I was shocked!

"That's horrible!" I yelled and she agreed.

"It also doesn't help that her dad's not around and her mom died." Toby told us and I took a sharp breath.

"Uh… Really…..? Her-Her mom… died….. That's…Um…. That's really sad." I stammered and he agreed. I decided that I needed some alone time and left.

 **/Skyler's P.O.V/**

"What was that about?" Walter asked me and I sighed.

"Her mother died when she was born and we don't know where her dad is. Whenever _**somebody**_ mentions it or _somebody else_ that doesn't _have_ a mother, she gets sad." I told them, trying to incriminate Toby. I then started to sing, for feeling bad for my best friend and honorary sister.

 **Skyler: Her blue Christmas.**

 **Always leaves her feeling so sad and blue.**

 **Every Christmas.**

 **Weighs upon her heart without you.**

 **Lord, please help her.**

 **And promise not to cry this year.**

 **Every year those snowflakes start falling.**

 **And suddenly old memories start calling.**

 **She'll be saying her "hellos" to every Joe that she knows.**

 **When will she see a vision of you in the snow?**

 **This year's, Christmas.**

 **Will be a very, very sad Christmas.**

 **Her blue Christmas.**

 **A break-your-heart-in-two type Christmas.**

 **Every season.**

 **Gives her one more reason to miss you.**

 **She misses you more.**

 **With each passing year.**

 **Now I don't know what else to do.**

 **Every year those snowflakes start falling.**

 **And suddenly old memories start calling.**

 **She'll be saying her "hellos" to every Joe that she knows.**

 **When will she see a vision of you in the snow?**

 **She'll have a blue, blue Christmas.**

 **She'll have a blue, blue Christmas this year.**

 **Blue, blue, boo-hoo.**

 **Christmas.**

 **/Skyler's P.O.V/**

I was outside of Happy's house, next to a tree, thinking.

I couldn't help but think about her. I mean, she's my mom. She gave me life and I took hers….

 **Skyler: Who will kiss my head?**

 **When l lie in bed?**

 **And who will hold my hand?**

 **Who will understand?**

 **Who will sing my song to me?**

 **Who will hold me tight?**

 **In the dark of night?**

 **And who will brush my hair?**

 **Rock me in my chair?**

 **Who will sing my song to me?**

 **Who will sing my song to me?**

 **Now that you are gone.**

"Skyler? What are you doing out here by yourself? It's almost dark out." I heard Happy ask me as she walked up to me.

"OK. I like the dark. I love it." I told her and she sat next to me.

"I do to, but not enough to stay out past midnight." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I just want her back." I whispered and she looked at me.

"Want who back?" She asked me and I whimpered.

"My mother. I never met her. I wish that I did. She gave me life and I took hers." I explained and she didn't say anything for a minute.

"You too?" She asked and I looked at her. "My mother died when I was born. Yours did too?" She asked and I nodded, sadly.

"I don't think that you know, but. I filled out an adoption form three weeks ago. I got through the tests. You are now my daughter." She told me and my eyes widened and I looked at her and I didn't say anything for a few minutes…

" **THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"** I yelled as I flipped and landed on my ass. "Ow." I stated as I got up and hugged my new mom. "Thank you for making me happy, Happy. You're the best." I told her as she gently hugs me, not used to hug, that I can understand. I finally have a mom. A real mom that would never hurt me on any level. That I can be sure of.

 **Thank you all for reading! All the songs are from the Santa Paws series. 1** **st** **one from the first Santa Paws movie, 2** **nd** **one from the second movie and final one from the first movie. Song suggestions are welcome, as well with any other suggestions. Again, I keep my characters OCC for a reason and that is to make my story more exciting. If you don't like that, just don't read it. OK? OK.**


	4. Singing Auditions & Episode Suggestions!

**I own Skyler Christine Shield who is voiced by Alexa Vega and Zahara Daphne Selena who is voiced by Alisha Newton. I keep most of my characters OCC, mostly Happy; but she's still dark and mysterious.** _ **And this is my own version, not the real show.**_

 **Skyler Christine Shield- She dresses in black clothes, black gloves, black boots, black socks you get the idea! Her favorite movie is Repo! The genetic opera, her best friend is Zahara Daphne Selena. She's dangerous. Scary. And whatever you do, do not call her your gothic princess! She will murder you and get away with it if you do…**

 **Zahara Daphne Selena- She's perky, excited about anything and loves Disney movies. Her mother died when she was born, leaving her father to raise her on his own. When her father went missing, she had to live with Skyler Christine Shield by "State law" ever since then, the girls were instant friends, even though their complete opposites. She hates talking about her mother and she loves her stuffed cat, Mister Blackie.**

 **I am now trying to control my emotions and not be sensitive to the damn negative reviews, if I delay this story it's because of four things. 1: Writers block 2: Negative or mean reviews. 3: I'm updating my other stories. 4: I'm just busy in general.**

 **Also, I explain my OC's past's as I continue along with the story, this chapter will reveal a bit of Skyler's past and I will do so as I continue with this story. And remember, this is my own personal way with doing Scorpion. I'll make my own episodes along with doing some of scorpion's episodes. Like 'dominos', 'once bitten, twice die', 'young hearts spark fire', 'cliffhanger' and 'postcards from the edge'. Also, I know how adoptions go because I'm adopted. I meant that she was place with Happy as a foster parent. She's not her legal gaurdien... Yet. Also, I slightly edited chapter 1 and plan on re-editing the others as well.**

 **/Skyler's P.O.V/**

"'Morning, guys." I said as I walked into the garage from and awesome ride on Happy's motorcycle.

"Hey, Skyler. Are you and Zahara ready for your first day of school?" Paige asked and I sighed.

"Yes. Thrilled." I told her, very sarcastically and Zahara laughed at that, knowing that I absolutely _hate_ school, I like math and science, but _not_ P.E, history, or English." I told her and she looked at me.

"How could you not like history?" Paige asked me and I sighed.

"I never have. Never have, never will." I stated, dully.

"OK then. Why do you like math and science?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"English, history and P.E have no meaning. It's just boring useless subjects. Math and science, however, can help us change the world. I also do drama and germen." I told her and Walter seemed impressed. "Why they hell are you staring at me?!" I shouted at him, angrily.

"Woah! Temper's rising! Calm down! Calm down!" Zahara yelled as she pushed me down to the floor, flipping me onto my back, which didn't really hurt all that bad.

"This doesn't solve anything." I told her as she ran upstairs and I got up off of the floor. "What am I going to do with her?" I asked myself.

"Well, you could help her through her cheerful nature." Sylvester told me and I glared at him.

"Tha was a rhetorical question." I told him, dryly.

"Oh…" He said and he sat down at his desk.

"OK, guys. Time for school. You two don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" Paige asked at Zahara came down, handing me my black backpack while she had her neon green and neon purple one.

"You wanna bet?" I mumbled as Zahara got into Paige's car with herself and Ralph.

"Funny. Get in." She told me, coldly.

"Fiiiiiiiine!" I growled and obliged.

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Hey. I'm Skyler Shield and this is Zahara Selena. We're new students and we would like to pick up our schedules." I said as I entered the office to speak to Ms. Renaldas, the principle.

"OK, Miss Shield and Miss Selena, here are your schedules and if you're lost, don't be afraid to ask anybody. Have a nice day." She told us and we left with schedules in hand.

"First class, music with Mrs. Spheres." I said and Zahara smiled.

"Same! Yay!" She yelled and hugged me.

"I thought we had this conversation." I stated and she stopped.

"Sorry! C'mon, let's go!" She yelled and ran ahead of me and I shook my head.

"Hey guys, you must be Skyler and Zahara. I'm Mrs. Spheres and I'll be your music teacher. Just a heads up, you two will be singing different songs so I can place you in the correct place; alto or soprano." She said as we walked in and Zahara smiled.

"Awesome! Thank you!" She yelled and we sat down.

"Good morning class, today we have two new students. Skyler Shield and Zahara Selena. Zahara, would you like to sing first?" She asked and she jumped up, happily.

"Yes Ma'am! I'll be singing slipped away by Avril Lavigne." She announced and started to sing.

 **Zahara** **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na. I miss you. Miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh it's so sad. I hope you can hear me. It was described to me vividly. The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh…..**

 **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na. I didn't get around to kiss you. Goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't. Oh…. I hope you can hear me. 'Cause I was described to me vividly. The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh…..**

 **I've had my wake up. Won't you wake up? I keep asking 'why'? And I can't take it. It wasn't fake. It happened, you passed by.**

 **Now you're gone, now you're gone**

 **There you go, there you go.**

 **Somewhere I can't bring you back**

 **Now you are gone, now you are gone.**

 **There you go, there you go.**

 **Somewhere you're not coming back.**

 **The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it won't be the same no...**

 **The day you slipped away. Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh... Na, na, na, na, na, na, na…..**

 **I miss you…**

When she finished, everybody was staring with mouths agape, surprised and I smiled and clapped for my best friend and was soon joined by the others. Except for one blonde girl.

"Excellent, Zahara. You'll be a second soprano. Skyler, you're up." She said and Zahara and I fist-bumped as we passed each-other.

"I'll be singing 'Because Of You' By 'Kelly Clarkson.'" I told them and I began to sing the all too familiar song.

 **Skyler: I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far. Because of you I never had strayed too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I had learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid.**

 **I lose my way. And it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life. My heart cannot possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with! Because of you I never had strayed too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I had learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid.**

 **I felt you die, you heard me cry every night in your sleep. I was so young. You should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing!**

 **Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I just try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty! Because of you I am afraid. Because of you. Because of you.**

"Great, Skyler! You'll be an alto one. Please take you seats." She instructed and we obliged. It was a fun class. We sang Christmas songs 'O Holy Night,' 'The Chipmunk Song {Christmas Don't Be Late,}' 'Winter Wonderland' and 'Have A Holy, Joly Christmas.' It was awesome!

After music, we went to English and History, which was boring, as always… Then math, which was immensely intriguing. Same for science. And I _despised_ Gym. There's no point to it! It's so damn stupid! After all that, I had German, while Zahara has Spanish.

" **Guten Tag, die Schüler, wie es Ihnen heute?"** Our germen teacher, Ms. Smith welcomed in Germen, which means 'Good afternoon, students how are you today?'

" **Ich bin gut Ms. Smith, wie geht es dir?"** I asked her which meant 'I am good Ms. Smith, how are you?' and she looked surprised.

" **Ah, die neuen Klassenkameraden. Sie kennen Germen gut, nicht wahr**?" She asked and I smiled. That meant 'Ah, the new classmate. You know Germen well, yes?'

" **Ja, ich liebe die Sprache."** I responded, which meant 'Yes, I love the language.'

" **Ich habe das Gefühl, Sie werden auch in dieser Klasse zu tun."** She told me, which meant 'I have a feeling you will do well in this class.'

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I told her and she smiled.

"You'll do great." She told me and we continued with the lesson.

After a while, the bell rang signaling us that it was time to go home.

"Hey! How was germen?" Zahara asked me and I smiled.

"It was great! Spanish?" I asked and she grinned.

"¡Impresionante!" She yelled and I chuckled.

"Awesome, hmm?" I asked, which was rhetorical and she opened her locker an s I did mine to get our stuff to go home. Today has been a pretty awesome day.

 **OK, here's how it's gonna go. One chapter I'll do the school days, next I'll do team scorpion, unless it's combining like the season one finale. I'm doing an actual scorpion episode next, so suggestions are available to that. I was thinking of doing 'Dominos' since it's around Christmas time and it's my favorite episode or tomorrow's episode 'Dam breakthrough.' What are your guy's thoughts? Read and review:-D**

 **Remember, _this is my_** _ **own** **version,** **not** **the real show.**_


End file.
